List of Villagers
Numbered Villagers Villager #3 In one of Villager #9's Twitter posts, he makes an appearance holding a coffee cup. He was "on coffee duty". Villager #4 You can tell him apart from the rest of the villagers by a black moustache,which he is normally very protective of. He is the news anchor of Villager News. He was abducted in Villager News 2 but returned in Villager News 3. He decided to learn Testificate which is Minecraft villager sounds which he makes. In The Giant Problem,he said that he'll play Fortnite until the giant creeper pushed in the enchanted lake is killed. Villager #7 He was told that the basket ball was just a cube in Villager TV. He was also late for tea with Dinnerbone according to Villager #9's twitter. Villager #9 He is the newscaster in all episodes of Villager News and also has a twitter. Villager #12 He is one of the violators seen in the library in Villager News 2. Unlike the other violators, he shouted 'You'll never take me alive!' then disconnected to bypass the arrest. Villager #14 He is the "criminal" villager from the first Villager News. He is also the basketball player in Villager TV. His stats are:Speed-3 stars Balance-1 star Fork Power-5 stars Villager #17 In the Minecraft short "Timer" he finds himself starting a timer on a microwave, waiting for his food. Villagers #19 and 20 They are both sign holders from Villager News. They were fired in Villager News 2, but returned in Villager News 3. Villager #27 Villager #27 is a villager that loves wood and wooden blocks and bricks. Villager #28 He is the butcher on the Element Animation Minecraft server. Villager #37 First appearing in episode 13 of An Egg's guide to Minecraft, Villager #37 followed The Great and Powerful One, as well as the other mobs, until he was tackled by Jason and George the Pig. The 2 then forced him to accompany them in getting Steve back, although he persuaded them to go to his village first. He assumes he doesn't taste very nice. Villager #42 In the last episode of An Egg's Guide To Minecraft,all the villagers can be seen reading the same book,"How to not suck at everything. 1 is in brown reading "50 Shades of Wood" by Villager #42. Villager #43 They discovered the "hostage" situation in Villager News 3. Villager #54 In Villager TV 3, the show Villagermon GT stars him and two other villagers asking him if he wants to have dinner with them, but he exclaims that he already ate. Villager #56 In Villager TV 2, he appears on the Name That Block show. He thinks the block is stone, then the game show host replaces the grass with stone, allowing Villager #56 to win. Villager #57 He was the Red Ranger in Villager TV. Villager #63 He appears in the Minecraft short Parcel. The short starts with him reading a book, but he is interrupted by the mailman. When he gets the package, another villager comes out and slaps him in the face, then goes inside back in the parcel. Villager #82 The blacksmith on the Element Animation Minecraft Server. Villager #84 In "Villager News: The Giant Problem", Villager #84 is walking around listening to his music, completely unaware of the giant animal problem and doesn't notice the other villagers yelling at him to run. After he sees a giant shadow appear over him, he turns around and screams as he is crushed to death by a giant killer rabbit. Villager #87 Villager #87 appeared in Villager News 4, where he was part of the landing boat at the Villager battle against the Testificates which speak like the villagers in Minecraft. Villager #92 He was the Yellow Ranger in Villager TV. Villager #182 In Villager TV 2, they gave Testificate Man: The Movie a 3 star rating, saying "Testificate Man looks a lot like Villager #182". Villager #573 He appears in the short "Vacation" when a trader says that he is on vacation. Pokémobs Villagers Villager #17 (Pokemobs) Villager #17 is a 10 year old farmer villager that wants to pet a Pokémob. Professor Oak (Villager #58) Villager #58 (also known as Professor Oak) is a librarian villager that gives Villager #17 and Poophead27 their Pokémobs in this show. Gary A.K.A Poophead27 Gary and Villager #17 were rivals since they were babies. In Pokémobs Episode 1, Villager #17 renamed him Poophead27. Villager Groups and Vehicles Swat team villagers They were the villagers seen in Villager News 2 (their debut) to stamp the book of the library's violator. They also appeared in Villager News 3, where they attempted to negotiate with, and were then later "taken hostage" by the Crazed Lunatic who's making toast on purpose. UFO Villagers During Villager News 2 - and Testificate News - these villagers flew over the village, invading many people, including anyone who tried to stop them. It is unknown what happened to them. Catapult Villagers In Villager News 2, they attempted to defeat the UFO. They failed, the catapult was blown up, and they were all invaded. Boat Villagers These Villager vehicle made up the landing boat in Villager News 4. Another Villager Boat appeared in the Minecon 2015 Opening Ceremony animation, albeit in a different shape. Instead of a landing craft, this version was a motorboat. Tank Villagers These Villagers made up as a tank in Villager News 4. Helicopter Villagers In Villager News 1 and MineCon 2015 Opening Ceremony, there are local helicopters made of villagers. Villager News 1 featured as a local traffic helicopter, as MineCon 2015 Opening Ceremony featured a transportation helicopter. Fire Truck Villagers In Villager News: The Giant Problem. They came after a Villager 'Was' On Fire. So he got attacked by flying villagers being the hose water. Sign Villagers In all episodes of "Villager News", the introduction to these episodes were done by these Villagers, which include Villager #19, Villager #20 and Villager #21. They all hold signs saying "Element Animation presents", "Villager News (Number of episode)" and "I am holding a sign" which changes in episodes 2, 3 and 4. In Episode 2, they are fired by Villager #4 for getting the episode number wrong, other than Villager #21. They all return in the next episode. Testificates Testificate #5 He is the news reporter for "Testificate News". He was abducted by aliens. Testificate Man Testificate Man is a recurring superhero, similar to Batman. He wears a black mask and a black belt, which has a golden "T" on it. He first appeared in Testificate News, where he made a stand against the UFO, although he was abducted. He was seen briefly in Villager TV, running down the street. In Villager TV 2, a teaser was shown for Testificate Man - The Movie, which was later released that year. In it, Testificate Man battles his arch nemesis, Dr Inconsiderate, after he creates an annoying, segway-like device. Testificate Man defeated him by throwing his "T" into a wheel, breaking the device. It is implied that there could be a sequel with Testificate Man facing Jeff The Evil Roomba. He has a traumatic memory of being called "slightly less than average". Testificate Soldiers In Villager News 4, soldiers from the Testificate and Villager Villages fought each other. The Testificates appeared to have a machine gun villager, as well as potentially bomb villagers, and a tank. They were said to be winning the war, prompting Villager #4 to learn Testificate. Other Villagers Unnamed Villager Kid Mayor The kid mayor made their first appearance in Villager News 3, Nothing much is known about this kid. Tim Tim is a villager that was appeared on Villager News 3. The Crazed Lunatic The "Crazed Lunatic" villager was seen in Villager News 3, when many thought he was taking people hostage. In reality, he only wanted to make some toast with another villager whose name was never confirmed. Dr Inconsiderate Dr Inconsiderate was Testificate Man's arch nemesis. In Testificate Man - The Movie, he built an annoying, segway-like device, which he rammed into numerous people. He was defeated in his evil lair, when Testificate Man threw his "T" into a wheel of the device, breaking it. After that, he claimed he could no longer walk. Unnamed gentlemen The unnamed gentlemen first appeared on 500 Chunks (Deleted video), His name was not given nor his personality, however it was shown that he was a farmer, who will at least at some point farm next to Villager #27. Dinnerbone Dinnerbone is a farmer villager turned upside down due to naming a mob Dinnerbone turns the mob upside down. He has only definitely appeared in Testificate News screaming while running in the background, although in Villager News 4, an upside down villager can be seen in part of the boat. The guy who really cares about wood He only appeared in Christmas with villagers.He is most likely villager #27 because he cares about wood and wood blocks. Detective Villager He is a detective who appeared in The Giant Problem. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villagers